Seven Things
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Larxene broke up with Axel to be with Marluxia, and Xion has to convince Axel he belongs with her, even through all his faults. How? Through a song, of course! One-sided Larxel, MarLarx, AkuShi, Slight SoKai, Namixas. Written for AkuShi day, 2011.


_(AN: This fic's inspiration came from when I put my Ipod on shuffle and 7 Things came up (Don't ask why I had it on there, it just was) and I started thinking about AkuShi day, and I realized how this could work. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts or 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. If I did, Axel and Xion would _definitely_ have gotten together, and there would be no trace of Rion.)_

* * *

><p>Xion tapped the pen against her chin. Man, why was it so hard? Normally, songs just flowed, but right now, the girl didn't have <em>any<em> inspiration. Xion was rather annoyed at this point, seeing that she had to get this over to her brother by noon, so it didn't help when someone knocked on her door.

"Xion?" She knew that voice anywhere, but the tone was alien, sad. Xion put her pen down and got up.

"Axel?" She opened the door, and the familiar redhead stood, but his emerald green eyes were unbelievably sorrow-filled, and tears were streaking down his cheeks. She quickly ushered him inside, and he collapsed onto her bed, head in his hands.

"What happened?" She moved her desk chair to face him. Axel lifted his head, and looked over at her desk.

"You need to write that song still, don't you?"

"It can wait. What happened?"

"Lar-Larxene broke up with me." Axel choked out.

Xion reached her hand over and took his. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"And literally right after that, she asked Marluxia to go out with her. Marluxia!"

Xion bit her lip. Throughout her freshman year, she had found out a lot about Larxene. She had been dating Axel, who was also the best friend of Xion and her brother, Roxas. She had overheard Larxene talking to Marluxia, and telling him how it wasn't far that she couldn't date the pink-haired boy, and was using Axel to get her mother's trust.

Xion, although she wanted to, couldn't tell Axel and break his heart. Now, Larxene did.

"That's horrible." Xion told him, not faking it.

"I…I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

Xion looked over at him, compassion filling her gaze. "I'm sure there's someone for you to be with."

"But… how will I find her?" Axel asked.

Xion sighed. "I don't know."

Axel stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Roxas. Bye, Shi."

"Bye, Axel." He left, leaving the girl alone. She sighed and went back to her desk, still thinking about Axel.

_Ugh. That Axel. He's just so clueless! He knows what he wants, but he won't listen to himself! I just hate that! Why are there so many things to hate in a person?_ Suddenly, her eyes brightened. _That's it!_ And she started writing.

* * *

><p>Axel sat down next to Roxas. The blonde turned to see his friend, and gave him a smile. "Hey, Axel."<p>

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said half-heartedly. Next to the blonde was Xion, who gave him a wave, and their brother, Sora. Nearby were also Kairi and Naminé, Sora's and Roxas's girlfriends respectively.

"And now, let's give a hand to the Keyhearts!" The announcer called. The five stood up, getting ready to go over to the stage.

"Good luck, guys." Axel said to them as they passed. Each flashed a smile to the redhead, and went over to the stage. As the quintet started preparing, Axel looked around and noticed Marluxia and Larxene sitting together. Larxene had her head resting against his shoulder, and Axel wanted to puke. That was a position _they_ would sit in.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and his gaze went back to the stage to see them pretty much set. Kairi was on guitar, Roxas on bass, Sora on drums, Naminé on keyboard, and Xion on singing.

Xion turned her head to make eye contact with each person before turning back to the mike. "All right. This song is for one of my closest friends who can most likely guess that this is about him."

Axel instantly guessed it was him. Xion didn't have that many guys she was close to except for him. What was this song about, though?"

He didn't really think about it for long, because they were starting to play. Naminé opened up with a few chords, then Kairi, Sora, and Roxas joined in.

Xion tapped the beat with her fingers, and then started to sing.

"I probably shouldn't say this,  
>But at times I get so scared,<br>When I think about the previous  
>Relationship we shared." Xion started remembering when they were kids, still in grade school, and would just play around so innocently, and nothing was wrong with showing affection. Even as they grew older, they were close friends.<p>

"It was awesome, but we lost it.  
>It's not possible for me not to care." Then came Larxene, who had Axel chasing after her throughout high school and college, and leaving Xion in the back of his mind, someone not important.<p>

Axel was listening intently, still trying to figure out the meaning of this.

"And now we're standing in the rain,  
>But nothing's ever gonna change<br>Until you hear, my dear," Axel was still trying to figure this out, all earlier thoughts of Larxene gone.

"The seven things I hate about you!" Xion sang, and Axel's eyes widened. _What?_  
>"The seven things I hate about you,<br>Oh you." Axel was shocked. Why write a song like this?

"You're vain,  
>Your games,<br>You're insecure," This was all proven by different ways. Axel was extremely vain, always trying to look 'perfect' for everything, just so he could get noticed. He also loved to play games with Xion and Roxas all the time for trivial things, and loved to mess with them, and he was pretty insecure, coming to the two siblings for advice for everything, mostly to Xion about how to impress Larxene.  
>"You love me, you like her." Axel's mouth pretty much dropped open. He never really loved Larxene, no matter how hard he tried, but with Xion… it was different, like every time he saw her, it felt right, perfect. Was <em>that<em> love?

"You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
>I don't know which, side to buy." Axel always had that amazing sense of humor. He could make anyone laugh, lift any heart. But there was also the side that hurt her. After Axel would leave after asking her advice, Xion would normally cry. He belonged with <em>her<em>, not Larxene!

"Your friends, they're jerks!  
>When you act like them, just know it hurts.<br>I wanna be with the one I know." She was obviously talking about his friends, Marluxia (who wasn't exactly a friend anymore), Xigbar, and Luxord. They were pretty rude and mean to a lot of people, and Axel knew he would act like that a lot. Was Xion really hurt that bad?

"And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do," Axel was practically wincing as he braced himself for the next words.  
>"You make me love you." Now he wasn't expecting <em>that<em>! Did she just say she loved him? Axel blinked a few time, certain his jaw was about to hit the floor.

Xion looked over where Axel was, and saw him staring intently at her. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and then Xion went on.

"It's awkward and silent  
>As I wait for you to say,<br>What I need to hear now,  
>Your sincere apology." Xion could remember every time he had hurt him, even before Larxene showed up. When Larxene showed up, though, the pain became more frequent and hurt worse.<p>

"When you mean it, I'll believe it.  
>If you text it, I'll delete it.<br>Let's be clear." Her eyes moved back to lock with Axel's again.

"Oh, I'm not coming back.  
>You're taking seven steps here." Her eyes moved away again to look at the rest of the crowd, which was cheering and listening intently.<p>

"The seven things I hate about you!" Axel was listening more intently to what she had to say about him this time.

"You're vain!  
>Your games!<br>You're insecure!  
>You love me, you like her!<p>

You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
>I don't know which side to buy.<p>

Your friends, they're jerks!  
>When you act like them, just know it hurts.<br>I wanna be with the one I know.

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do,  
>You make me love you." Axel sighed. Yes, he had faults, but he hadn't really thought about them that much. He didn't like to think about them. Hence, fault number one. Axel thought that Xion would be about done, but she surprised him.<p>

"And compared to all the great things  
>That would take too long to write,<br>I probably should mention  
>The seven that I like." Axel was definitely listening. Xion was looking back over at him, locking their eyes again.<br>"The seven things I like about you!

Your hair,  
>Your eyes,<br>Your old Levi's." Xion smiled to herself. Axel's hair could be spotted a mile away. She could entertain herself just thinking about it. His eyes were a different story. They were so mesmerizing, and would show emotion only to the ones he cared about. Almost everything about him appearance-wise was perfect.  
>"When we kiss, I'm hypnotized." They hadn't ever truly kissed, but when younger it was the small tokens of affection. A kiss on the cheek or the forehead made her a bit woozy even back then, before she grew to love him.<p>

"You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy." Yes, she could make it through the pain and tears. It was for him. All for him. As long as he could make her smile, the pain was just a fading memory.<p>

"Your hand in mine  
>When we're intertwined,<br>Everything's all right.  
>I wanna be with the one I know." Once again, childhood affection that made Xion's heart race and helped to make her fall in love.<p>

"And the seventh thing I like the most that you do,  
>You make me love you." <em>She loves it <em>and _hates it._ Axel thought. _Why are girls so confusing? Why can't they make up their minds?_ And then, he mentally kicked himself. _And why did it take me so long to realize that I feel the same? Idiot._

* * *

><p>Xion went back to her room after the concert. Their college loved to showcase talent, so it was quite often that they would sing for the other students. She was lying on her bed, tired. Axel knew it was about him. But what if he didn't feel the same? She mentally kicked herself. <em>Idiot. You shouldn't have told him that. Now he, and once this gets out, the whole school knows about your stupid crush.<em>

Then, someone knocked on the door. "It's open." She said. The door opened to reveal… Axel. Xion gulped. Crap. She sat up. "Yes, Axel?" He came inside and closed the door.

"Your song…"

Xion was really nervous. "What about it?"

"It was really good…"

"And…" Xion was about to tremble with fear. Here it came. The rejection. Holding on for so long just to be hurt.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Xion was very confused, when suddenly she felt something warm on her mouth. Her eyes widened as her fantasies came to life. Axel was kissing her. The Axel she had dutifully followed and helped to get the 'girl of his dreams' and picked up when needed was kissing her.

Axel pulled back. "Lunchtime, the Destiny Café." He said. "See you there." And he left as quickly as he had arrived. Xion was still trying to process her thoughts. Who knew seven things could change someone's life forever?

* * *

><p><em>(AN: The end! Did you like it? Send a review and tell me, please! Have a happy AkuShi day!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


End file.
